Tremere:Naomi Coulter
by Marcellasnow231
Summary: an autobiography as narrated by fledging Naomi Coulter


**Author's Note: You can use this character as a NPC for any of your roleplaying needs. Just credit me first, please.**

**Tremere: Naomi Coulter**

I was a child prodigy growing up. Every time my parents had a math observation, I happily blurted out the answers; they were often flabbergasted.

They tested me after I found normal school assignments to be far too easy, they found out my IQ score was 107. I was given to a school for the gifted afterward. But as I grew up, I often overheard my parents arguing over what to do with me.

My dad was a mathematician, he was expecting me to follow his footsteps. But my mother was a herbalist, she thought I would be a very skilled homeopath. This drove this chasm further apart between them.

One day my mother accidentally poisoned one of her clients. This ended up sending her to prison. She died after only one year there of an illness she contracted there.

My anxiety started up when I was thirteen. I was constantly obsessive about perfection, often trying for straight A's even as it was wreaking havoc upon my mind. Dad took me to a psychiatrist.

_"This is your prescription, Miss Coulter,"_

_"Are you feeling better?"_

_"Have the feelings of anxiety lessened?_

But the feelings always got worse. As I grew into my teens I begin to withdraw into myself and my precious books and equations. They were comforting, nearly magical to my young mind. I scribbled various equations in my journals, sketched out various arrays and scribbled notes.

At the age of 17, I was awarded a engineering scholarship to Yale University. They saw my potential. but I could sense other eyes watching and waiting. They seemed to have some grand plan in mind. I didn't care for scheming assholes, my mother's piss-poor decision making sealed her fate. Especially when it came to homeopathic remedies.

All through school, my professor commented that my designs and the accompanying principles seemed almost magical. I flushed at that praise.

One night while walking straight to my dorms there, I noticed a presence in one of the alleyways. I ran as fast as I could, and locked the doors and windows of my room. I never sensed it again until Spring Break.

I had just booked a trip to Vienna the month before. As I got into the taxi I felt this again. On the way to the airport there was an accident, something crashed into my vehicle. I don't remember the details but what I could figure out from flashbacks was that the other driver involved was drunk, and he rear-ended my taxi. It ended up killing him and his friend. I was close to dying at that time. A man came up to me and plucked me out of that wreckage. I blacked out after that.

When I woke up, I was in this big fancy room. There were candles and yes, giant tomes piled upon a chair. There was also a cup of blood there. I drank it in greedily, something in me was screaming for it. It was after that that I met my sire. A local scientist and alumni of Yale, he had graduated from it in 1892. He told me he was embraced shortly after he had completed his first dissertation.

He told me that I was now a fledgling member of the Tremere and that he would teach me the way of the Chantry. However, the attacks on the Vienna Chantry tore asunder any plans that this man had in mind and I never saw him again.

My footsteps led me to the Anarchs and to my mentors there. Ajax Mentar, a Brujah; he taught me the way of aikido. Mara Barakyova, a Toreador, taught me to master Auspex, one of the disciplines of my clan. And another Tremere tutored me; he was a neonate who had left the Camarilla for the Anarchs after the fall of the Vienna Chantry. It was he who warned that the system the Tremere practiced was vulnerabe to an attack on the heart of it all, and he was ignored by the Elders. Ironic, since what was the Tremere's greatest strength also turned out to be their greatest weakness.

So here I am, among Kindred who are the antithesis to what the Tremere wanted. And I love it there.


End file.
